1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) communication technologies, and particularly to an apparatus and method for VoIP traffic flow identification.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice over Internet protocol technologies are widely used for provision of communication services over the public Internet, rather than via the public switched telephone network (PSTN). In order to improve quality of service (QOS) of the VoIP communication, a data exchange device (e.g., modem, router, or data exchange device) assigns a higher priority to VoIP traffic flow of the VoIP communication. Thus, the data exchange device needs to identify the VoIP traffic flow from a large amount of data flow. In a traditional solution, the data exchange device may identify the VoIP traffic flow by detecting whether each data package is a VoIP session control package. However, this kind of solution is prone to increase working load of the data exchange device. In another traditional solution, the data exchange device may identify the VoIP traffic flow according to a data size of the data flow, which is prone to mistaken identification. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.